Divine Love
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: This is the sequel to Divine Hatred...enjoy:D Please don't yell at me because of the spacing... but again it is rated R because of the previous story...


_Summery: This is the second story in my Divine series. This one is about how close Itachi and Sasuke get after their mother died in a fire. This takes place two months after Divine Hatred...I'd read that one first....anyway uh...enjoy please don't yell at me because of the spacing..._

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!**

* * *

Itachi watched his brother sob into his shirt as the doctor looked up from Mikoto's crippled body and shook his head indicating she had died from her wounds from the fire that had started in their house.

"Shh…it'll be okay Sasuke." Itachi soothed.

"No its not…now since she died I'll have to go somewhere…I'll loose you too!!" Sasuke wailed and started sobbing more heavily.

Itachi looked at Sasuke with pity. "Sasuke you won't loose me…I do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to leave me okay?" Itachi asked hugging Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke nodded and Itachi smiled. "Although…we will have to find somewhere to stay…since the house is gone…" Itachi said.

"I'll just leave you two for a while." The doctor said and left the room.

Itachi continued talking to Sasuke before they finely left to leave the hospital.

**((Twenty Minutes Later...))**

Itachi and Sasuke were about to go out the hospital door when Itachi heard a familiar voice. "Hey Itachi!"

Itachi turned around and saw Kisame and Deidara hurrying up to them. "Hey guys…this really isn't the time to hang out right now…" Itachi said looking at Sasuke who still had tears dripping off his face.

"We know yeah…" Deidara said looking at Sasuke as well.

"We heard about your guy's house and your mother…and we're sorry yeah…" Deidara said resting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"If you guy's need a place to stay you can come live with me…" Kisame said.

Itachi frowned. "No Kisame we couldn't we don't want to be a burden or anythi-" Itachi started but Kisame cut him off.

"Nah it'll be no trouble Itachi. I have a spare room you guys can stay there." Itachi smiled.

"Thanks Kisame." He said.

"No problem." Kisame said his lips curling back to reveal his jagged smile.

"Is that alright with you Sasuke?" Itachi asked looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and Itachi smiled and picked him up and put him ontop of his shoulders. "See I told you everything was going to be okay didn't I?" Itachi said looking up at his little brother.

Sasuke nodded again and sniffled.

Itachi felt bad if he only could've gotten their mother out of the house with Sasuke this wouldn't have happened.

"Well see you later Itachi yeah. I've got to go do some things yeah…" Deidara said.

"Okay see you later Deidara." Itachi said.

"Okay let's get you guys to my house you're a mess." Kisame said.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and himself they were both covered in ash, scrapes and bruises.

Itachi nodded and realized the weight on his shoulders had gotten heavier he looked up and saw Sasuke was leaning against his head for support he was obviously tired. Hell he didn't blame him since the fire had started at 2:00 AM that morning. They then walked out of the hospital and started towards Kisame's house.

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

It had been two weeks since Kisame had finely got the two brother's room together.

Itachi and him had rushed through it though so he and Sasuke weren't completely moved in yet Kisame still had some stuff in the room he needed to move into the attic.

Itachi and Sasuke were lying in bed they had fallen asleep at 12:30 an hour ago they had been up so late because the two had been hanging out with Itachi's friends.

Itachi suddenly opened his eyes as he heard a barely audible sob, he almost missed it but his well trained hears picked it up. Then he felt his brother moving closer to him. "Mmm…" Itachi moaned tiredly as he lifted his head and looked down at Sasuke who was crying.

"Otouto? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Sasuke looked up at him and cried harder.

Itachi took this as a yes and sighed. "What was it about? Talking about it might make you feel better." Itachi spoke softly.

Sasuke looked at him through teary eyes. "I-It was about you…" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" Itachi asked.

"What about me?" Itachi asked gently stroking Sasuke's hair to calm him down.

"It was about…you killing mother…" Sasuke sobbed. "…it seemed so real…" Sasuke said and buried his face into Itachi's chest.

Itachi looked shocked. _"How could he think that…he knows I would never do such a thing…doesn't he…?"_

"Otouto I would never do that…you know that don't you…?" Itachi asked.

"Y-Yes but it seemed so real…" Sasuke cried.

"I'd never do anything like that otouto…never." Itachi said hugging Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke nodded and hugged him back as he sniffled.

"Its okay otouto you know I'd never do anything like that." He said kissing him on top of the head. Itachi said as Sasuke started to fall back to sleep.

**{{~XXXXX}}**

Itachi woke up early the next morning well it wasn't early for him he always got up at 5:00 am he hopped Kisame wouldn't mind him being up so early.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smiled as he saw Sasuke was still clinging to him tightly. Itachi gently eased Sasuke away from his body and got up, he put some pants on and went to the bathroom to fix his hair.

After he was done he walked out into the hallway he didn't bother putting a shirt on they were all guys in the house after all.

Itachi was surprised to find Kisame sitting at the table eating.

"Wow you're up early Itachi…" Kisame said after swallowing.

"No Kisame I usually get up early. I usually got up early at home so I could have some time to myself." Itachi said sitting down across from him.

"There's some cereal in the cupboard up there. Kisame said pointing to the upper left hand cupboard. Itachi nodded and walked over to it and pulled out a box of cereal he looked at Kisame about to ask where the bowels and silverware were when Kisame spoke.

"The silverware is in that drawer to your right and the bowels are in the cupboard next to the cereal." Itachi nodded and got what he needed and poured the milk put it away and sat back down in his seat across from Kisame.

"Kisame…I need a favor…" Itachi said as he set the spoon down.

"Yeah Itachi?" Kisame asked swallowing another bite of food which Itachi now noticed was some left over seafood, it looked like shrimp, Itachi almost chuckled he figured it must be his favorite food because he usualy had it twice a week.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days…I've been accepted into ANBU and I have an important mission I'm going on with Kakashi."

"Okay what you need?" Kisame asked.

"Could you watch Sasuke for me?" Kisame nodded. "Sure. How long you going to be gone for?" Kisame asked.

"Two days." Itachi said. Kisame nodded.

"Sure no problem Itachi when are you leaving?" Kisame asked.

"Right now." Itachi replied.

Kisame swallowed wrong and started choking on a larger bite of the small bite sized fish and started coughing madly, and Itachi patted him on the back until finely he choked it back up onto his plate.

Itachi managed not to laugh but barely.

Kisame coughed a little bit then wiped his mouth with a napkin. "But Itachi…there's school today!"

"I know Kakashi knows I'll be gone and he has a sub today." Itachi said.

Kisame stared back to the hallway that led to the Uchiha brother's room. "Shouldn't you tell Sasuke?"

"I want to go before he wakes up."

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Because he won't want me to go." Itachi replied.

**((Later...))**

Sasuke rolled over onto his side and moaned as he felt two rough hands shake him.

"C'mon kid we're going to be late for school." Sasuke moaned and opened his eyes.

"Ni-san?" Sasuke asked but just stared as he didn't see Itachi but Kisame.

"Kisame? Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi had to go somewhere he wants me to look after you for a while we're late for school you over slept come on we gotta go." Sasuke nodded and got dressed, combed his hair and brushed his teeth then he and Kisame headed out the door.

**((Later...))**

When Sasuke and Kisame got inside the school Kisame stopped and kneeled down so he could look at Sasuke at eye level.

"Meet me in the cafeteria after school okay Sasuke?" Kisame asked. Sasuke nodded and Kisame smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Okay well you better hurry you'll be late." Kisame said. Sasuke again nodded before walking off.

**((Later (During lunch)…))**

Sasuke walked slowly into the cafeteria he was wondering if maybe he could sit with Kisame and Deidara since Itachi wasn't here.

He looked around through the large room smiling at Iruka as he walked past him. Sasuke finely spotted the two older boys they were eating with another guy Sasuke didn't recognize.

He had silver hair that was slicked back and he had a pair of black jeans and a chain belt to hold them up, he was wearing a red shirt that had the words; _'I'm so sexy it'll make you cry'_ in bold letters running across it.

Sasuke walked over to the three stopping behind Kisame he was afraid to ask them he didn't know how they'd respond.

The silver haired boy looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Deidara who is that?" The boy asked.

Kisame and Deidara turned around and they chuckled softly.

Deidara motioned for Sasuke to come over and sit between him and the silver haired boy.

Sasuke hesitated but walked over to him and hopped up onto the bench.

"Hidan this is Sasuke. Itachi's little brother." Kisame said.

"Oh…" He said looking at Sasuke who looked back.

Sasuke noticed he had a necklace with a little metal circle with a triangle in the center hanging around his neck.

"Yeah Kisame has to watch Sasuke for a couple of days since Kakashi and Itachi are on a mission un." Deidara said.

"I see…well Sasuke my name's Hidan. It's nice to meet you Sasuke." Hidan said looking down at Sasuke. "It's nice to meet you too." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke looked outside where most of the other kids were outside.

"I'm going to go get some air before the bell rings." He said looking up at Kisame.

"Okay kid be careful though. Itachi will have my ass if something happened to you." Kisame said as Sasuke walked for the door to outside.

"Soo Kisame what do you think we should do after school un?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know...we could teach Sasuke some moves or something…I mean I can't just leave him by himself…" Kisame said.

"I wonder what Itachi had to do anyway un."

"Dunno he didn't say." Kisame replied to the blond.

Hidan stood up. "Well I don't know about you two but I'm skipping the rest of my classes today." He said and winked at them and flashed a smile and went outside to go chill for a while.

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

Sasuke was thinking replaying what had happened within the past month he was lonely without Itachi around.

He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice that the bell had rung when he finely realized he was the only one outside he jumped out of the tree he had been sitting in and landed by some bushes.

As he started to walk towards the building a pair of hands suddenly reached out and grabbed him from behind the bushes covering his mouth firmly and the other arm wrapped around his waist pinning his arms to his sides.

Sasuke screamed and struggled but no one came to his aid. Finely he broke free and started to running he saw the man was soon after him. Sasuke thought of the only thing left he could do. "**KISAME!!!!! **Somebody! Help!!!!!" He screamed but his attacker quickly grabbed him again and cut him across the arm with a kunai.

Sasuke yelped but it was quickly muffled by a gag.

Sasuke struggled and screamed as his hands were tied behind his back and a blindfold was placed over his eyes, he was then picked up and carried over to a car.

The man looked into the backseat and saw it was full. "Damnit…I can't put you in the front seat…and if I can't put you in the back…where am I gonna put you?" He said talking to himself having a little difficulty holding onto the squirming boy.

He looked at the trunk and then back at Sasuke. "I guess that'll work." He said shrugging his shoulders.

He walked to the front of the car and opened the trunk by pressing a button then he walked back and put Sasuke in.

Then slammed the door shut leaving Sasuke in darkness.

**{(After school...})**

Kisame, Deidara and Hidan waited for the younger Uchiha in the cafeteria.

"Where is he I asked him to meet me here an hour ago…" Kisame said worriedly.

"Let's look for him." Hidan suggested.

The three friends looked for Sasuke.

When they went outside to look for him they started calling his name but stopped when Iruka came up to Kisame.

"Kisame." Iruka said sternly.

"What's up Iruka" Kisame asked.

"Have you seen Sasuke? He wasn't in class the whole time after lunch and missed the other half of his classes." Kisame had a shocked look on his face.

"What you mean he isn't with you?" Iruka shook his head and Kisame looked like he was about to pass out for a second before he heard Hidan's voice.

"Yo Kisame I found something." He said bringing up what looked like a bloody kunai.

"This isn't looking good un." Deidara said.

"That's it I'm calling Itachi." Kisame said.

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

Itachi and Kakashi had just come into the town where they were sent when Itachi's phone rang. Itachi checked the caller identity and frowned when he saw it was Kisame's number. "I need to take this call sorry." He said to Kakashi. He pushed the button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Itachi."_

"Hey Kisame what's up?"

_"Well you see I have a slight problem with your brother…"_

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked frowning.

_"Well you see…I don't know how to say this…but…he's gone…"_

"Gone? What do you mean?"

_"I mean somebody took him and I don't know who it was…"_

**"WHAT YOU MEAN SOMEBODY KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER!!!!!**"

_"I know he was supposed to meet me after school but he never came and Iruka says he wasn't in class after lunch…"_

"I'm coming and you and me are going to find him don't do anything yet." Itachi said and hung up.

Itachi looked at Kakashi. "Someone kidnapped Sasuke…do you think you can handle this one?" Itachi asked looking at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded he knew Sasuke meant a lot to Itachi. "Thank you." Itachi said and ran as fast as he could back towards Konoha's direction.

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

Sasuke felt the car stop and he shook violently he was terrified. What did this guy want with him? He heard the trunk open and he was roughly grabbed around the waist.

'_What should I use to carry him in? People could see me take him inside there's a lot of people here...'_ The man thought.

The man saw his large duffle bag with all his stuff in it in the back seat.

He unzipped it and took it out then picked Sasuke back up. Sasuke felt himself being forcefully put inside but he wasn't about to go quietly he needed to make this difficult if he wanted to get away.

He started to struggle and he could tell the man was about to loose it.

**"HOLD STILL!!!"** The man screamed he roughly grabbed Sasuke by the hair held a kunai to his throat and pressed so Sasuke could feel it.

"You are going to cooperate boy…or you'll never see that brother of yours again." He hissed into the boy's ear.

Sasuke froze and the man smiled and patted his head. "Good boy." Sasuke couldn't help the tears from leaking out his eyes he wanted so badly to be with Itachi.

_'Why did Itachi have to leave me…?'_ Sasuke thought.

The man finely got Sasuke to cooperate and carried the boy into an ally way and into an old abandoned building basement.

Sasuke felt something though something wasn't right there was something moving inside the bag that he had him in and it sent shivers down his spine it was creeping and crawling around his small body he suddenly heard a hiss and he realized it was a snake.

Sasuke froze knowing it best not to make it mad but he suddenly let out a muffled scream as he felt the snake slither downwards and somehow made it underneath the waistband of his pants.

Sasuke started to struggle and he could hear chuckling and then he felt the bag being dropped and he grunted as it landed with a thud making him crack his head on the tile floor.

He heard the bag being unzipped and then before he knew it he was roughly grabbed out of it being held by the scruff of his shirt.

He heard a dark laugh the voice made him want to die on spot.

"Well…you're very lively aren't you?" Sasuke let out a small whimper as he felt the creature wrap itself around his thigh as it slithered down his left leg.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain as the snake sank it's fangs into his leg and he screamed into the gag that was in his mouth.

Then to his total shock he felt a hand reach down his pants and grasp the snake prying its jaws open and pulling it away from his leg.

Sasuke let out another whimper and some tears dripped off his chin.

"It's okay young one." The voice said with a chuckle.

He felt the blindfold being taken off and Sasuke soon found himself looking into a pair snake like yellow eyes and it scared him shitless as he looked more at this guy he noticed he resembled a snake and had the same snake slithering up his arm he gently stroked the snakes head and it let out a low his.

Sasuke shivered and shook violently he didn't want to be here.

"You must be little Sasuke…" The snake man chuckled he didn't get an answer only a terrified look.

"Well Sasuke my name is Orochimaru."

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

An hour later Itachi arrived at his brother's last known location knowing that he wouldn't find anything, but he still held out hope. All that remained of his brother was a scrap of black cloth from his shirt. Itachi reached down to pick it up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, in a burst of adrenaline the Uchiha prodigy grab the person and pushed him up against a wall.

"What the fuck, asshole! What is you're fucking problem you cock-sucking bastard!!!!" A further string of curses sprang from the mouth of the white haired man pinned to the wall "Who are you and why are you sneaking up on me?" Sharingan eyes glared at the man, trying to stare into his very soul

"Chill you fucking moron, the names Hidan and I'm the new guy!" Hidan explained while flashing what could be described as a lady killer smile

"Why the hell did you sneak up on me?" Itachi hissed.

"Easy man, I just wanted to know what you were doing is all. Is that a crime?" The foul mouthed teen soon found himself dumped on his ass when Itachi released him.

As Hidan picked himself up he noticed that Itachi had gone back to staring at a piece of cloth "So what the fuck are you doing out here?" The white haired boy asked.

"I'm looking for my brother, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Sasuke? Little kid with hair spiky in the back?" Hidan asked.

Itachi quickly rounded on the teen at the mention of his brother's...unique...hairstyle.

"You saw him?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah him and this fucked up pedophilic snake bastard" The other teen said rubbing his head.

"Snake bastard?" the Uchiha boy asked.

"Yeah really pale looking fucker, yellow eyes, hell all the fag was missing was the forked tongue."

**"ITACHI!!!!"** Turning to the sound of his name, Itachi saw Kisame and Deidara walking towards him.

"Kisame?.....**KISAME!!!!!**" Itachi ran up and punched the blue skinned guy right in the nose.

**"WHAT**** THE FUCK, ITACHI!" ** Kisame yelled clutching his nose.

"You bastard why did you leave Sasuke alone!"

"Me? You're the one who didn't let him come with us so it's you're fault!"

"My fault!" Itachi dove at his friend, grabbing him by the throat "How dare you say that I don't care about my brother!" By now both Hidan and Deidara had grabbed Itachi and were trying to pry him off of Kisame.

Hidan managed to rip Itachi's hands away from Kisame's throat.

"Itachi calm down yeah."

"**NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!!!** My brother has been taken by who knows what freak and is probably already dead!" Itachi yelled as he stopped struggling.

His breathing increased its pace and he couldn't think strait. All the possible what ifs ran through his head, all the gruesome and sick things that could be happening to his brother suddenly came at him like a ton of bricks. "Oh shit…what have I done…I left him here…no one to protect him…what if he's being tortured or worse…I gotta find him!" Itachi said but his legs wouldn't move it was as if they were frozen in place. His body started to shake violently.

"I-I need to…I need to…" Itachi couldn't get the words out anymore he kept saying the same thing over and over again only he couldn't make out sentences anymore. He collapsed to his knees his whole body shaking all over. "I-I…" Itachi couldn't help it anymore as his eyes weld up with tears.

Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame watched Itachi for a while. Deidara finely looked at Kisame.

"Kisame…what's wrong with him yeah?"

"Hey dumbass if you haven't already noticed his brother was kidnapped." Hidan growled.

Deidara ignored him and looked at Kisame waiting for a response. "I think he's having a nervous break down." Kisame said studying Itachi.

"What should we do yeah?" Deidara asked it pained him to see his friend like this.

Kisame was about to talk when he saw Itachi raise the bloodied kunai that Hidan had found and put it to his wrist. "It's my fault…It's my fault he's gone…" Deidara and Kisame rushed forward and grabbed Itachi's arms and held him down so he was lying down on his stomach. "Woah easy Itachi…it'll be okay…" Itachi started trying to reach for the knife again.

**"ITACHI STOP IT BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF!!!"** Kisame growled.

"What's going on here?" Someone asked.

The three boys looked and saw Kakashi hurrying up to them.

"Kakashi? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I had someone else do it... tell me what happened and what's wrong with Itachi?" Kakashi asked wondering why Deidara and Kisame had Itachi pinned down and why Itachi was shaking.

"He's having a nervous breakdown about Sasuke going missing he's trying to kill himself he thinks its his fault."

Itachi got the knife again and Kakashi stepped next to Itachi and kicked him in the back of the head making Itachi's body stop struggling and go still.

"You killed him un!!" Deidara exclaimed.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "No you idiot he knocked him out." Kisame lifted Itachi onto his back he was big enough to carry Itachi hell he was like a foot taller than him. "Come on boys we better get Itachi to a place where he can rest then we can figure out how to find Sasuke."

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

A sinister grin appeared on Orochimaru's as his lab assistant Kabuto handed him the test results.

"How is our young guest taking to the drug?" Orochimaru asked.

"Surprisingly well Lord Orochimaru, in only an hour he is already showing signs of improvement. If this keeps up then Sasuke will be the perfect vessel for you" Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he read the report

"Excellent. Keep up the work Kabuto, but make sure not to harm the boy. A Broken vessel is useless to me!" "Of course Lord Orochimaru."

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

Three days later Sasuke found himself lying in the cell that was supposed to be his room, he was still tied up and now it didn't matter he was too weak to move he hadn't eaten since lunch the day he was brought here.

Some silent tears streamed from his eyes, he was cold it was so cold in this dark and somewhat damp cell. He had no bed nothing in there but himself.

He suddenly sneezed and rolled over, his stomach was absolutely begging for food. Kabuto walked by and stopped when he looked at him, He opened the cell and grabbed Sasuke by the hair making Sasuke yelp but it was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

Kabuto pulled on Sasuke's hair so his head tilted up to look strait ahead to look at him. Sasuke tried to struggle but couldn't get the chains off his hands.

He felt Sasuke's forehead and frowned. "Hmm…you've got a fever…I better tell Orochimaru…"

{{~XXXXX~}}

Itachi moaned as he woke up, Kakashi looked down at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's about time you woke up I was beginning to think I hit you too hard."

"Kakashi…what are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"I had someone else go on the mission so I could help find Sasuke." Itachi hung his head as he remembered what had happened.

Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara walked in and a look of relief appeared on Kisame's face. "Thank god…" He muttered.

Kakashi glared at the three boys. "Out I need to talk to Itachi alone." Kakashi ordered.

Kisame nodded and he, Deidara and Hidan started out the door. Hidan looked over his shoulder since he was the last one to leave he glared at Kakashi. "Fucker." He growled and slammed the door.

Then they could hear bickering from Kisame about Hidan slamming the door and that he should respect Kakashi's property since they were in his house. Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked back at Itachi.

"We'll find him Itachi I think I may know who took Sasuke." Itachi looked up in surprise.

"Y-You do?" Kakashi nodded.

"Hidan said it was a serpent correct?" Itachi nodded. "His name is Orochimaru if it's who I think it was."

"Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi nodded and sat down on the bed beside Itachi's as he started to explain who Orochimaru was.

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

Orochimaru walked down the hall and to Sasuke cell, Sasuke looked up and saw Orochimaru coming with Kabuto following him, and his heart skipped a couple of beats when he saw him open the door.

Sasuke just laid there he couldn't move he was too weak from hunger and lack of fluids.

Orochimaru chuckled as he saw the fear rise up into the boy's eyes. Sasuke grunted as the snake man picked him up and then felt his forehead.

"Hmm…you're right Kabuto he is running a bad fever…" Orochimaru said and roughly dropped Sasuke onto the floor which knocked the wind out of him when he landed. Orochimaru looked down at Sasuke with a smirk but then suddenly burst out laughing when he heard Sasuke's stomach growl.

Some silent tears streamed from Sasuke's eyes his stomach hurt so bad it was unbearable.

Orochimaru just snorted and left the room to go get some medicine for the boy's fever.

**((Five minutes later…))**

Sasuke watched as Orochimaru came back with a bottle of some strange liquid in his hand.

His eyes widened who knew what that stuff was.

He couldn't let him do this to him.

Orochimaru kneeled next to him and grabbed Sasuke by the hair but Sasuke suddenly thrust forward with his bound feet and kicked him in the jaw. Orochimaru glared at Sasuke for a moment but then he got an idea and he smiled evilly.

"Fine if you want to play it that way we can do that." He said with a chuckle as he looked at Kabuto. Kabuto nodded and came over to him and held Sasuke down then sat on the boy's back making Sasuke feel like he was being crushed since he was much smaller than the older boy.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's hair and stabbed a needle into the side of Sasuke's neck. "I think we can take the gag out now. I think he'll be a good boy." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto nodded and took the cloth from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke would've coughed but he was too dehydrated to do so. Orochimaru set Sasuke up against the wall and caressed his cheek with a hand.

Sasuke flinched and Orochimaru chuckled. "You're a very pretty little boy…" Orochimaru frowned when he noticed Sasuke was having some troubles breathing.

"Kabuto go get our little Sasuke something to drink."

"Yes lord Orochimaru." Kabuto replied.

Sasuke watched as the other boy left the room and came back in a few minutes later with a glass of bubbling clear liquid.

He could tell it wasn't water it was clear as day.

Kabuto handed the glass to Orochimaru, Orochimaru took the glass and held it to Sasuke's lips.

"Here." Orochimaru said wanting Sasuke to open his mouth.

Sasuke turned his head and pressed his lips tightly together.

"Come on now don't be stubborn." Orochimaru said with a chuckle.

Sasuke grunted in response telling Orochimaru he wasn't going to do what he said any time soon.

_'So they boy can tell it's not water…he's smart…' _

"Kabuto he's obviously not going to drink this go get some water." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yes lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said and walked out of the room.

Kabuto came in a while later with a glass of cold water. He handed it to Orochimaru and he held it to Sasuke's lips again trying to get him to drink something. Sasuke's mouth was too dry he couldn't open it all the saliva was gone his mouth was completely dry it felt like a desert to Sasuke.

Orochimaru gently pried his small jaws open and poured some of the water down his throat and stroked the front of his neck slowly helping him swallow.

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

Itachi sighed. "And you think this Orochimaru guy has Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes and we should get a move on too." Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded and got dressed. "You lead the way Kakashi." Itachi said and went to go find Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan.

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

"Come on boy you need to eat something." Kabuto said as he put the fork of ramen to Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and snorted.

Orochimaru suddenly burst into the room and stormed over to Kabuto and Sasuke he yanked Sasuke away from the wall and Kabuto looked at him. "What is it lord Orochimaru?"

"They're here for Sasuke we need to hide him somewhere."

He said dragging Sasuke out of the cell.

Sasuke heard his name being called and a sparkle of hope flew into his eyes. **"ITACHI!!!"** Sasuke screamed.

Orochimaru glared and covered Sasuke's mouth as he dragged him into a room and slammed the door shut.

He stuffed a gag down Sasuke's throat and then put some tape over his mouth as well. He then started beating at Sasuke viciously he continued using jutsus and his fists until Sasuke was covered in blood and bruises.

He then left the room to go find Kabuto he had a plan to stop them.

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

Kakashi looked at Itachi they had just heard Sasuke scream. Itachi started running towards Sasuke's voice but now they couldn't hear it anymore.

They passed a number of rooms before they came to one that had a security lock on it.

Hidan looked in the window and saw Sasuke lying on the ground. "Itachi! He's in here!" Hidan said drawing his scythe and slashing the door open.

Itachi ran in and picked Sasuke up he cradled him in his arms, he was in bad shape.

His shirt was gone which revealed his bruised torso, he had a cut on the side of his head from a brass knuckle and he was so skinny it was a miracle he was actually alive.

Itachi couldn't help the tears that dripped from his eyes onto Sasuke's head landing in his silky raven hair.

Itachi gently peeled the tape from Sasuke's mouth and pulled the piece of cloth out of his brother's throat.

Itachi could now see that his lips were bruised blue to match his black eyes.

"Wait a second…" Kisame said. Something wasn't right he then noticed something that almost gave him a heart attack.

"Itachi! He's not breathing!!!" He pointed out. Itachi's eyes widened in horror. He hadn't noticed. He immediately laid Sasuke on the ground and started looking around.

"Someone do something!" He yelled at the rest of them. "Does anyone know CPR!?!" Itachi asked franticly.

Kakashi rushed over to Itachi and kneeled down by Sasuke. "I do…I'm not very good at it though." Kakashi said as he opened Sasuke's mouth a little and put his mouth on Sasuke's he breathed down into Sasuke's throat trying to get air into his lungs as he put his hands on Sasuke's small chest and started pressing down off and on in a rhythmic beat.

He repeated this for what seemed like hours to Itachi but there was no change.

Kakashi finely stopped and shook his head. Itachi kneeled and picked up his brother clutching him tightly as a sob escaped him followed by a loud wail as Itachi mourned his brother's death. Itachi stayed like that for quiet some time he buried his face in Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke…I'm soo sorry…" Itachi cried.

Kakashi looked down sorrow etched every inch of his face, he knew how much Sasuke meant to Itachi.

Itachi suddenly felt a tight grip on his shirt and he felt some wetness soaking through his shirt and onto his skin. He heard a sniffle and felt something press against his chest.

"Huh?" Itachi said confused.

Another sob could be heard but it wasn't from Itachi.

Itachi looked down and saw Sasuke holding onto his shirt tightly. "Nii-san…" He heard someone whimper then a pair of sparkling black eyes looked up into his own.

"S-Sasuke…" Itachi said confusingly.

He suddenly realized that Sasuke was alive and he was overwhelmed with relief. Itachi hugged Sasuke tightly and Sasuke did the same.

"I-I thought you weren't coming…" Sasuke sobbed.

A dark laugh filled the air and Sasuke yelped and buried his face in Itachi's chest.

"Well…Kakashi…it's been a while…"

"Yes it has....Kabuto!" Kakashi slowly lifted up his head band to expose his sharingan eye

"Itachi take Sasuke and leave this to me!" Without waiting for a reply Kakashi took out a kunai blade and rushed Kabuto.

The medic nin in question activated his chakra scalpels and was easily holding his own against Kakashi

"Do you really believe that they can escape my lord Orochimaru?"

"Itachi has a better chance of beating Orochimaru then anyone, so I'm not worried"

Kabuto didn't reply, he instead just pushed his glasses back into place and entered a defense stance.

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

While that was going on Itachi ran through the hallways while he was carrying Sasuke he soon joined up with Hidan, Kisame and Deidara.

Without a word exchanged between them they took off towards the exit, however they did not plan on a surprise attack from a 50 foot giant snake which quickly swallowed Kisame whole.

"Kukukuku did you really think i would allow you to leave with MY Sasuke hmmm?" Itachi stared at the snake in horror his best friend had just been eaten.

The snake flicked its tongue out at Itachi as it got ready to strike.

Itachi held onto Sasuke tightly and Orochimaru laughed as Sasuke whimpered.

Itachi glared at him but was surprised when Orochimaru was suddenly behind him and hit him hard across the back of the neck.

Itachi gasped and dropped Sasuke making his brother land with a loud thud.

Itachi stood there stunned for the moment and the snake hissed and opened its mouth and closed its large jaws around Itachi's waist trapping him halfway inside the creature's mouth. Itachi struggled violently he couldn't leave Sasuke not now he needed him.

Orochimaru grinned and picked up Sasuke who was now trembling in fear.

"Looks like I win Itachi Uchiha." Orochimaru chuckled.

"You forgot something you fucker." Hidan's voice sounded.

Orochimaru looked over at Hidan and Deidara.

Deidara smirked and reached into his pocket silently inserting clay into the mouths on his hands.

"Hey man I got a present for you yeah." He said laughing.

Then suddenly launched the clay at Orochimaru and used his jutsu to blow it up in his face.

Orochimaru screamed in agony as it burned his left arm severely, Hidan ran at Orochimaru his scythe raised. He ran at him and slashed him across the leg giving him a large gash in his leg also cutting an artery Orochimaru howled in pain and fell to the floor clutching his leg.

The snake started to get Itachi fully into his mouth and bit him with its sharp fangs piercing his torso leaving a deep stab wound.

Itachi couldn't help it he screamed it stung like a thousand suns were burning him.

Hidan walked over and picked up Sasuke looking him over.

Suddenly the snake let out a loud hiss and dropped Itachi leaving him on the ground bleeding to death. Deidara walked over and put some pressure on the wound. "Itachi hang on you'll be okay…un"

Sasuke moaned and started to wake he looked at his brother and panicked he literally jumped out of Hidan's arms and limped over to Itachi falling to his knees with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked weakly he knew he was dying.

Itachi turned his attention to Sasuke before the snake suddenly lifted Sasuke by the back of the shirt hooking it's fangs around his shirt piercing the clothing material.

Sasuke screamed and Itachi started to panic when suddenly a figure passed by the snake jumping up and grabbing Sasuke faster than any of them could focus. They looked and saw Kakashi holding Sasuke in his arms a smile on his face.

"Well Kabuto's taken care of now its time for…Orochimaru…" Kakashi stopped as he looked around.

"Where's Kisame?" He asked. Hidan scoffed and pointed at the snake.

"He's in that mother fucker's stomach…the dumb snake ate him…"

Suddenly the snake screamed in pain and he was torn in half and Kisame jumped out of it he was covered in a thin layer of slim.

He looked around they were all staring at him.

"Sorry it took me so long. I guess snakes don't stop squeezing their prey till they're fully digested." He said rubbing his sides which hurt from the snakes innards squeezing him.

They looked down at Orochimaru who was still holding his leg.

Itachi looked at him and grabbed his katana from his uniform and hurled it at him so fast Orochimaru couldn't even tell what happened. It struck him in the heart and he fell dead to the floor.

Kakashi handed Sasuke to Hidan and looked over Itachi his eyes widened in horror. "I-Is he going to be okay?" Sasuke asked as Hidan set him back down on the ground.

Kakashi felt terrible the chances were probably one out of ten of Itachi surviving this.

"I don't know but he needs a doctor fast."

**((Two hours later...))**

Sasuke waited in the hospital waiting room. Kakashi was sitting beside him rubbing his back.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"It may take some time Sasuke. " Kakashi explained.

Itachi's eyes suddenly fluttered open and he reached up and touched Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked down at him.

"Nii-san…" He said softly.

"Hey…" Itachi wheezed.

"You mother fucking asshole we thought you were going to die." Hidan said as he, Kisame and Deidara walked in.

**{{~XXXXX~}}**

Three days later Kisame helped Itachi out of the car and into the house. The first thing he and Sasuke did was go to bed it was late and they were so tired it wasn't funny.

"Nii-san…?"

"Yeah Otouto?" Itachi asked as he took his shirt and pants off.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt." Sasuke said. Itachi shook his head.

"It wasn't you're fault Sasuke." Itachi said kissing him on the forehead as he crawled in bed and as Sasuke cuddled up to him.

"Hell we're lucky that snake didn't eat me." Itachi laughed making Sasuke smile.

"But I promise nobody will ever hurt you again okay?" Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and hugged Itachi tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek then fell asleep. Itachi smiled and thought some last thoughts before he went to sleep.

_'That's a promise I will keep Sasuke…I promise.'_

* * *

** End of this part of the series read 'Divine Sorrow'**


End file.
